CroTuna drabble
by MarieVargas
Summary: I promised my friend i would send her a bunch of things for no reason, so this is one.


"What the fucking thit are you fucking doing you cuntheak?"

You ignored him as your belt joined your shirt in a pile. Your jeans and boxers soon followed after. He shouted at you while you stood in your full glory.

"PUT THOTHE BACK ON."

"You dared me to, Tune."

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D DO IT!"

You laughed in his face and put a hand on your hip.

"Oh, come on, Tune, I think you're just a scaredy cat."

"Am not."

"I bet you aren't rad enough to join me."

"Hey! What ith-"

You didn't let him finish as you ran down the pier and leaped off the end with a shout and cannonballed into the icy-cold water.

Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit. This water was so goddamned cold. Oh god, this was a terrible idea. Your balls are frozen as well as the rest of you.

When you rose to the top, you had a cocky smile on and waved to Mituna. He looked back at you like you were absolutely nuts.

"A-Are you going to join m-me? The vwater is, uh, f-fine."

"Are you fucking theriouth? No!"

"You're a ch-chicken."

"You're going to get thick."

"Bock bock! Ba-gock! Chicken!" God, you are so fucking cold, but you are slowly getting numbed by the water. You are laughing and keeping yourself suspended in the water.

When he sneered at you and walked away, you started to swim towards the pier again, going to start apologizing for calling one of your only friends names until they just got fed up with you. Fuck, what is wrong with-

The next thing you knew, there was the yell of 'BANTHAI' and a wave of water splashed over you.

The stuttered, lisped insults and curses thrown your way as soon as he surfaced was the best thing to ever happen to you. You laughed and laughed so hard as he tried to keep afloat and shivered.

"I-I'm going to f-fucking k-kill you, Am-Ampora."

"Vwhy? the vwater is fiiiiine."

"I-I can't feel m-my nadth, oh my fuck, you killed my dick. I wath thinking about getting thome tonight!"

You almost choke on your laughter, shivering as you just made fun of him entirely. Mostly the fact that he believed you and was now freezing in ice-cold water just like you. You splash at him and watch as he squeaks and yells at you for that too.

"Thtop! Oh my g-god, I hate you tho m-much right now."

Before you could make a snippy comeback, he splashes you and starts cursing you out. You start laughing again, God, he's fucking so cute when he's furious at you. You wait until he stops to clutch himself and start shivering before you splash him back until he joins in.

A good five minutes later, you both are absolutely frozen cold and shaking all over. You couldn't make fun of each other anymore. You were numb and wanted to go back inside and curl up in warm sheets. You tried to warm up your hands, but it wasn't helping one bit.

He swum closer to you and trembled, his lanky body as white as paper, his lips blue, and his eartips and nose red. You took one of his hands and tugged him close, attempting to share some body heat with him while you swum easily to the ladder that lead to the pier. You could've sworn that he would've started to yell at you for touching him, but this shit was used to being warm as fuck while he skateboards in the scorching heat or playing video games until his hands almost ignite.

You keep him close and snort that he was cold, earning a hard poke to the ribs. Just before you get to the ladder, you talk him softly," Hey, tune?"

"Yeth, I'm thill alive, I think I'm white and blue all over, but I'm alive."

"Not vwhat I vwas going to ask."

"Thpit it out then, but after we get out of the water."

"Tune, I-"

You feel a hand snagging your hair and dragging your face down, lips meeting your's roughly and you almost sink right then and there. After a little bit, it's gone and you are stupefied for a second or two.

"I'm fucking freething, get me out of the damn water."

"Y-yeah, sure thing."

A few minutes later of swimming and dripping and trembling and grabbing later, you are doing the best thing you could have ever imagined in your life, you were making out with Mituna Captor. You both were freezing and clutching to each other as the only warm thing in the world, kissing and kissing each other like you never would kiss anyone again. He's got your pressed down onto the dock, your fingers buried in his hair and your heart is going a mile a minute. He's shivering a bit and so are you, but it doesn't matter. You face is blazing and you aren't letting him go for a second.

His mouth was warm and soft against your's and you clutch at him, trying to press closer and closer. Your chest and your head felt like they were about to explode but you sincerely could not give a shit right now. Your body felt so fucking hot and you were kissing and kissing and kissing him, getting lightheaded and it was perfect.

When you both broke away, you were panting hard and so was he, but your heart almost broke at his next few words.

"Don't you dare fucking tell anyone."

Then he kissed you again, fixing it almost instantly.


End file.
